Casais ImprováveisI
by Juliane.chan2
Summary: Uma série de Hentais com casais que você não vê no animê...mas na sua imaginação.Nesse capítulo:Ikki e Saori


Casais improváveis-I 

**Capítulo 1: Ikki e Saori**

Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que estivera na Mansão Kido! Ele ainda era jovem, rebelde...bem, ainda era rebelde!

Ikki era um homem de quase trinta anos agora!

Dizia a si mesmo que evitava retornar aquele lugar, pois lhe trazia lembranças dolorosas de sua infância. Mas, era por causa dela que nunca voltava.

Era doloroso demais vê-la tão perto e não poder toca-la. Olhar para sua boca, e não poder beija-la. Que ele era apenas um cavaleiro, e ela a deusa que deve proteger.

"Ikki?"-a voz melodiosa dela o fez despertar de seus pensamentos. Virou-se e lá estava Saori, com um sorriso.-"Não acredito! Você voltou!"

"É...passei para uma visita! Como vai?"-tentou disfarçar seu nervosismo, com uma falsa segurança.

"Vamos, entre!"-ela o chamou.

"Onde estão todos?"-indagou, curioso com o silêncio da mansão.

"Seiya e Seika estão viajando."-Saori começou a explicar.-"Shun está na ilha de Andrômeda e Hyoga no Santuário! E Shiryu saiu com Shun-rey. Ah! Dei folga a Tatsume e aos outros empregados, queria ficar sozinha hoje!"

"Então estou atrapalhando!"-concluiu.

"Não! Nunca!"-ela respondeu rápido.-"Estou muito feliz que esteja aqui! Que tenha voltado!"

"Eu..não voltei Saori! Vou embora ainda hoje do Japão e ..."

"Ikki...Você ainda me odeia pela coisas que meu avô lhe fez?"

A pergunta dela o pegou de surpresa e imediatamente respondeu:

"NÂO! De onde tirou isso?"

Saori começou a mexer as mãos nervosa, e o fitou, estava na hora de lhe contar o que sentia, não podia mais negar o que sentia por ele:

"Apesar de ser um cavaleiro fiel, Ikki..você sempre me tratou com frieza. Achei que me odiasse, por faze-lo lembrar de Mitsumasa Kido."

"Não...eu..."-eu não podia confessar que já a amava naquela época.

"Ikki...você nunca me olhou como mulher? Apenas como 'a intocável' Atena?"

"Saori, eu..."-respirou fundo e se aproximou dela.-"Sempre a vi e desejei como mulher! Mas, é impossível que haja alguma coisa..."

Saori aproximou-se e espalmou a mão no tórax forte. Ikki a fitou com intensidade.

"Por que seria impossível, Ikki"-ela levantou o olhar.-"Por que devo continuar fingindo que não sinto nada por você?"

Então, com um gesto súbito, ele a tomou nos braços e a beijou com uma paixão quase incontrolável! Saori segurando-o pela nuca, abriu mais os lábios, desfrutando do prazer que sempre desejou desfrutar, nos braços daquele homem.

Ofegante, Ikki afastou e acariciou o rosto de Saori.

"Tem certeza de que deseja isso?"-perguntou.

"Esperei a vida inteira por esse momento, Ikki!"-ela voltou a beija-lo.

Ávido, por um desejo há muito repreendido, Ikki a pegou no colo e a levou até uma sala de visitas adjacente e a deitou no tapete. Com um gemido rouco, ele a beijou e foi correspondido com igual entusiasmo por ela. Saori exultou ao sentir o peso de seu corpo sobre o seu, os braços fortes a envolvendo, a boca e a língua deixando um rastro de fogo em seu pescoço e ombros.

Sôfregos, começaram a se despir. E Ikki segurou a respiração para admirar melhor o corpo da sua amada. Ele beijou seus seios com delicadeza, fazendo-a suspirar ruidosamente e fechar os olhos deliciada. Então, ele começou a suga-los, fazendo Saori gemer e se contorcer de tanto prazer.

"Ikki..."-pronunciou o nome, rouca de paixão.

Ikki voltou a beija-la, e levou sua mão entre as suas coxas, e com extrema delicadeza, explorou o interiro da cavidade úmida com um dedo enquanto massageava seu ponto mais sensível.

Sem pressa, se controlando para lhe dar mais prazer, Ikki começou a beijar devagar cada centímetro daquele corpo tão desejável.

Ela sentiu sua excitação, fremindo contra seu corpo. De modo instintivo, deslizou os dedos, retendo entre a mão o membro rijo. Esse gesto fez Ikki gemer, seu autocontrole estava terminando.

"Ikki..não posso mais suportar..."

"Saori...preciso de você!"-e com essas palavras, penetrou-a.

Uma dor aguda a invadiu, e Ikki retesou o corpo, olhando-a co surpresa:

"Por que não me disse que..."

"Estava esperando por você."-ela passou-lhe uma perna pelo quadril, pressionando o corpo contra o dele.-"Só por você..."

Ikki começou a se mover, murmurando palavras desconexas ao seu ouvido, fazendo-a abraça-lo e acompanha-lo. À medida que o ritmo das investidas iam se intensificado, Saori sentia-se arrebatada para um mundo de êxtase...o paraíso!

Os dedos experientes a afagavam, e Saori estremeceu. Seu corpo estremeceu, ciente de que havia atingido o clímax, no mesmo instante, Ikki gritou seu nome, fazendo-a gritar também.

Estavam unidos, física e emocionalmente, para sempre.

Exaustos e saciados, os dois se abraçaram. Se fitaram e começaram a rir juntos.

"Eu a fiz chorar?"

"Sim."-ela sorriu.-"Mas agora, me trouxe só felicidades!"

Ele a beijou na testa e a estreitou em seus braços de modo gentil, sorrindo também.

"Eu te amo, Saori!"-disse-lhe.-"Nunca mais quero ficar longe de você!"

"É uma promessa?"-ela ergueu-se.

"Sim."-tocou-lhe os lábios com o polegar.-"Prometo que a amarei de todas as formas possíveis, com tanta freqüência que desejar."

Saori sorriu de volta.

"Não o deixarei esquecer desta promessa."

Fim!


End file.
